one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Storage Wars
Storage Wars is the tenth episode of season two of One Day at a Time. Synopsis As Schneider's trainee, Elena learns there's more to being a building super than fixing things. Penelope battles Lydia over the space in their garage. Recap Penelope learns that she has a garage, that came with her lease, that she didn't know she had for decades. Lydia has been using secretly to store some boxes and belongings. She instructs Lydia to get rid of some stuff and assigns Alex to help her. Elena goes on her first job as a handyman with Schneider where she has to snake a toilet. Alex and Lydia arrange the boxes in the garage so that Penelope can park her car in there but there isn't enough space for everything. Schneider gets offended when he learns that it only took Elena twenty minutes to fix the toilet, as she should try to build personal relationships with the tenants as well. Penelope gets angry at Lydia because her car got hit since it was sticking out of the garage. She tells Lydia that enough is enough and that she needs to get rid of some things. Lydia says she already has but in reality, she's just moved it into the apartment. Schneider calls Elena to his apartment to fire her because she didn't take the lemonade or watch Jeopardy with the elderly tenants, whose bathroom she fixed. Elena learns that she also has to spend time with the tenants, getting to know them, and building a professional working relationship and friendship with them in order for her to do her job completely. Alex and Lydia go through Lydia's things. Alex tries on one of Berto's t-shirts and Penelope says that she can see why Lydia would want to keep some things. Lydia says that she'll look through her stuff and find things to give away. Penelope tells her that she already gave away her magazines. Lydia is upset because she'd hid savings bonds between the magazine pages. Penelope and Alex go to the Goodwill to find the bonds but end up searching through the dumpster out back. Elena and Lydia sit watching old episodes of the Love Boat. Penelope arrives with all the magazines and tells Lydia that they need to search through them for the bonds. Lydia tells her that she lied and there are no bonds. Penelope gets upset and tells Lydia that she has a hoarding problem. Lydia tells her that everything she keeps has meaning to her. The truth was the magazines had sentimental value for her. They helped her feel like a girl again when she was younger, and cope with the hardship of immigrating to a foreign country, also they were in Spanish. Penelope says that she doesn't know how to fix this but Elena says that she does. She builds shelves in their garage so that they can have the best of both worlds. Schneider congratulates Elena on a job well done but asks Lydia why she didn't put all this stuff in the other garage. Everyone looks at her surprised that there was another garage. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Category:Episodes Category:Season 2